Wrong text to the right crush?
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny/ Elena fanfiction/ At MI:6 Karaoke, Elena meets a mysterious guy at a bar. She tries to ask him out by text. But Bill and Hugo accidently press "send" to Kenny...
1. Chapter 1

Idea from OTP prompts on Tumblr

"I've sent you the wrong text and asked you out by accident" Prompt.

* * *

It was Karaoke night, she was enjoying Eve and Bill roaring through Hakuna Matata. She was sipping on a shot squishing a lime into it when she felt a nudge at her elbow. She looked up to see a stocky muscular guy in a addias track-suit. He had soft brown hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through.

"How many years is it gonna take for you to finish that shot" He asked.

She turned laughed. "Piss off, a real lady refuses to get wasted" Elena said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah right, do how do real ladies feel about taking numbers from strangers?" He asked.

She bit her lip in thought. "I'm Tommy, by the way"

"I'm Elena" She turned and held her hand out, but this Tommy had disappeared and a number on a napkin was folded on the counter in his place.

* * *

"Shit" She muttered as she took the number. It was now Jess' chance at karaoke and she picked Celine Dion. The gang gathered at the table with Gin and tonics commenting on Jess's weight loss.

"She looks great, the baby isn't even what? Six months?" Eve asked, drinking a bottled water.

"I've gotta ask her what diet she's on, I think I've got a date guys" Elena said, and everyone looked at her.

"Think?" Hugo asked. "When I've got a date I fucking _know"_

"Yeah and so does every local STI clinic. Carry on Elena" Bill said.

* * *

"He's really fit, hazel eyed, intense. He's called Tommy. I've done a rough draft of the message" She said. She passed it to Bill, who passed it to Eve then passed it to Hugo. "Do you think I should add a little more?" She asked.

"I can do that for you" Hugo said. With quick fingers he began typing. In shock Elena reached up and tried to grab her phone back. Hugo's long arms whipped the phone back, until Bill tickled him under the arm-pit. Bill quickly grabbed the phone. He scanned the text added a few words himself. He took a swig of whisky, and without checking the name, pressed **send.**

"There you go Elena, a classy heartfelt text asking for a Friday date to your beloved Kenny"

"Uhhh Bill I thought the guy was called Tommy?!" Eve asked. They all stared at Bill, who sipped his drink in silence.

"No! Bill! Please tell me you didn't send it to Kenny? Our Kenny? Carolyn's Kenny? That we ALL work with?" Elena panics.

"This is why you don't give your phone to OAP's" Hugo laughed.

"Oi! I'll OAP you in a minute! Elena, it's a little sexually explict, he won't take it seriously, he'll think you're taking the piss" Bill reassured her.

* * *

The next morning they all walk in confused and hungover, but ready to work on the ghost. Eve goes in first and looks back at Elena with a tense grin.

"Elena, you need to talk to Kenny, like right now" She said.

"He probably scanned the text and deleted it, you know what Kenny's like about anything physical" Elena said. She hoped that Kenny would freak out, delete the text, and today she'd apologise.

She walked in towards her desk and they all paused. She couldn't even see her computer mouse. Her desk was covered in every kind of flower, roses, daffoldils, Tulips, lavender, bright purple Gaura's, Hollyhock's and lilies. They were all in bright vases to match the flowers. Some were on the desks, some were on the floor.

* * *

In each corner of her desk where four Teddy bears, all different sizes with chocolates on their laps. Bill pointed upwards where they all gazed at the heart shaped red balloons.

"Fuck!" Elena whispers. "Eve...you've gotta get me out of this. You're the nice one! Can_ you_ tell him?" She asks looking at her best friend.

"Morning Everyone! Hey Elena..Morning!...Do you like this? I really want you to like it..is it too much? What do you guys wanna tell me?" Kenny asked, holding a box of expensive frosted pastries to share.


	2. Mother obviously knows best

"Pastries!" Hugo yells as most of them get up eagerly to get one.

Eve pulls Kenny to the side, and Elena is deliberately making calls to hospitals on the other side of the room. She's on her third contact when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Elena?"

"Yes? Oh Good Morning Miss Martens" She says politely as Carolyn nods.

"Morning. I Know you're busy, but can we have a quick chat?" She asked.

In any other situation, Elena would have jumped at the chance. Carolyn was a role model. Her idol. She dreamt about her giving her a medal for bravery or toasting her after a successful day out on the field. But after all the blood that Villanelle have shed, that seemed unlikely.

* * *

She followed Carolyn to her office. The windows were open but she still felt hot. They both knew why she was here and she was embarassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" Carolyn said reading her mind.

Elena nodded and gazed around the room. On the bookselves and on the table, there are keyrings and ornaments and candles that she'd collected on her MI:6 travells. She looked up at the exotic colourful windchime that softened the tension in the room. Carolyn cleared her throat and Elena moved her eyes onto her shoulder, before she seemed too rude.

* * *

"I understand you sent my son a drunken text last night" She begins.

"Yyyes...and I'm going to explain everything to him and apologise"

"Apologise? Why? He's already making plans for your first date"

"I figured, but I'll clear everything up" Elena promised. She watched his mother squint before stroking her chin with her index finger. Her mouth tightens and she saw her hand disappear under the desk.

"That date invite by text...that wasn't for Kenny was it?" Carolyn realizes

* * *

"Is this the part where you buzz security and they drag me out of here kicking and screaming?" Elena asks.

"I can't drag you out of a team that doesn't officially exist. Of course I tend stay out of my son's personal life. Now, I assume you're going to reject him"

"I'll let him down gently. I won't be a bitch about it. I'll get him a collectors comic or something to soften the blow"

Carolyn clenches her hands together and shook her head. Leaving Elena really confused. Even if her attraction to Kenny grew and they started dating, would she really fit in? Carolyn and her son were White upper middle class agents. Elena was a black working class rookie that had a mouth like sewer at times. Did Carolyn actually like her? Or did she want to push them together just for her son's sake?

* * *

"What's soft about telling someone that you don't want them? Don't be too hasty. Attend on Friday at least. From what I've seen, It's only a marvel film and dinner"

Elena shuffled awkwardly in her seat. "Carolyn we both know that _for Kenny,_ it's not just a movie and a slice of pizza"

"Which is why you should re-consider this rejection. If you are co-operative with MI:6. We will be co-operative with you" Carolyn said.

"Is...is that a warning?" Elena asked wide eyed.

* * *

"I leave you to get on with those ghost leads, have a productive day" Carolyn said as she slipped on her glasses and bowed her head down into her paper work.


	3. Two coffee dates in one

She walks out of the office, smiles at everyone. Luckily the ghost has taken them all by surprise. Eve is briefing them on what everyone should be looking out for.

"She's precise, technical, but she actually cares about her victims. She doesn't want to see them hurt. Totally unlike Villanelle. We need to research healthcare assistants. Anaesthetists. Nurses. People with access to drugs that got struck off, or were in repeated trouble with health boards. Okay everyone, let's get some results!

"Like Kenny did last night! Go on my son!" Hugo says. Kenny smiles while the others glare at him.

Elena immediately gets out her phone and starts texting Eve.

* * *

_"So...Kenny's smiling, I take it he took it well" _

_"**I've had a little talk with Kenny and it's just a marvel film and some Italian. You love Italian!** Eve types back. _

_"Eve!" _

_"**What? 1 night out and Kenny says he'll walk you home. How cute is that?"** _

_"For fuck's sake, what spell has Kenny boy put on the whole office? So I'm actually gonna have to do this MYSELF! shit!" _

_**"Be nice! Remember he's smitten! Good luck!" **_Eve types.

* * *

She stops herself from groaning and starts to try to find this ghost from NHS files. Kenny's sending her pages and pages of healthcare assistants, carers and nurses that have gotten into trouble. She braces herself. Kenny was all smiles now, but how would he feel when he found out the truth. Would Elena have to leave? Would he? She emails Kenny "a thanks" for the files and immediately gets a message back.

"No problem. Do you want to get lunch together?" He asks.

"Sure" She replies. She'll have to do it then. It's best today to just nip this in bud.

* * *

They meet at Costa. Elena's pre-paid everything. She's bought Kenny a pumpkin latte, a couple of cookies, a flapjack, a croissant and a scone. She bought herself a scone with a ton of Jam, and a strong tea that was almost black. She's texting Eve, sipping her tea, telling her that she's actually going to do it, when Kenny comes through the door.

"Hey!"

"Hiya" Elena said, waving her hands around to show him all the food.

"Wow, thanks, we can share. So uhh...you looking forward to Friday?" Kenny said, raising up his latte. "I was thinking of the new avengers..."

* * *

Before he could even sit down, She started her speech. "Kenny I have a crush on you...and I really like you" Elena began.

She watches Kenny's eyes widen. He smiles and literally the whole building lights up. The Sun bursts through the windows, the birds chirp in harmony. And every angsty business conversation has turned into airy, pleasant laughter. Elena sighs.

"I really _really_ like you too Elena. That's why I was shocked when you sent me that text. I'm guessing you were a little tipsy. I scanned through the "hot" stuff. But when I read that you wanted to go out. Like...out out. I was stunned. In a good way, I was super happy, because ever since I met you, I've been..."

"Kenny stop! Please...That text was never meant for you. I met someone last night. That text about fancing the boxers off you and taking you out... that was for him not you" Elena told him. "I'm sorry"

She watched Kenny sip his latte, before nodding.

* * *

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Tommy, he gave me his number last night, Bill and Hugo were messing around and it got sent to you instead"

"So the whole office knows?" Kenny asked.

Elena nodded. "If it makes you feel any better all of them were still telling me to date you anyway. We all love you Kenny. Eve is gonna so pissed I'm doing this right now"

"We can still go, as friends" Kenny offered. He peeled back the plastic on the flap-jack took a piece off and smiled at the waitress as she gave him a plate.

"Thanks" Kenny said.

* * *

"No problem...are you uhh...are you a regular?" The waitress asked.

"Not really"

"Hungry?" The waitress asked pointing at all of the food.

"Kind of" Kenny said, popping the piece of flap-jack into his mouth.

"I'm Holly...I'm kind of a part-timer myself, what with college and everything" She said shyly tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Cool, what are you studying?" Kenny asked.

"Art, but you know what it's like, first you-"

* * *

"Sorry guys, but do you know what it's like you've having a really important conversation, but a hot waitress buts in? Hook up after this convo guys, I've only got a hour lunch" Elena quipped. She watches Holly nod and mouth "Sorry" to Kenny, who says sorry back.

"Well...that was rude" Kenny says.

"She was totally flirting with you"

"Me? No?"

"In the words of Stone cold Steve Austin hell yeah she was" Elena points out.

"Jealous?" Kenny asked.

Elena takes another bite of her scone and nods. "Yeah. Yeah I'am. But that twinge of jealousy makes me know I'm doing the right thing. You want a girlfriend. I want to play the field and have fun. I like you. But I also like Tommy that fit kebab guy at the fish and chip shop and it wouldn't be right to string you along. Going out on Friday would just be teasing you and it wouldn't be fair. If you can't get a refund on the tickets, take that Hot blonde Holly over there, she'll bite your hands off" Elena said.

* * *

"Okay"

"It's okay? Are you gonna write a fifteen page essay to HR and CC your mum? Just to get back at me for being a dick?" Elena asked.

"How are you being a todger? Thanks for being honest with me" Kenny asked. "If...If it doesn't work out...with this Tommy...the offer still stands" Kenny said finishing his flapjack.

"Kenny You're too sweet for me. The truth is, when you get with Holly, or Karen, or Jennifer Lopez for all I know. I'll get a little jealous. Because you'll have moved on. I'll date Tommy or guys A, B, and C. They might all crash and burn. Meanwhile, You'll be happy married, maybe twins on the way and I'll realize that you'll never be an option for me anymore. It starts now, you deserve to have a girl's full attention, because you're as cute as fuck" Elena said.

"Okay, bye" Kenny said. Getting up he stuffed the scone, cookies and crossiant in his pocket and walked over to the counter where Holly was.

"Shit, guys move on quick!" Elena muttered to herself as she got up. She briefly stared at Kenny and walked with a heavy heart back to work.


	4. Fright night Terrors

She had an important meeting with Eve, so she had to be up early. Elena was looking up hospitals so that she could find nurses that had been in trouble. She didn't know her typing had been that loud. She was doing some research, when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back.

"Tommy!" She muttered, turning to feel his knee against her.

All she could hear was sharp breathing and moaning. Elena got up and turned on the light to see Tommy thrashing in his sleep. "Tommy!" She shouted trying to get him to wake up and open his eyes. "Are you having a nightmare babe?" She asked, as she leaned over him and gently stroked his face.

"Fuck you!" Tommy growled in his sleep, responding by sharply slapping her by accident. Elena swore under her breath. She quickly got her laptop and went to sleep on the sofa. In the morning her boyfriend didn't even realise what he'd done. "Morning, hun" Tommy said offering her some coffee.

* * *

"You had a nightmare last night, you okay?" Elena asked sorting out her bag for work.

"Oh? That Happens sometimes" He shrugged. "I went off the sleeping tablets. Hope I wasn't too loud"

"Nah, you were fine. I'll see you later" Elena said as she got her stuff sorted and left for work.

Tommy's nightmare's happened on and off. It all started because of his army life. All the trauma he'd brought with him. Elena had no problem supporting him, while he took his pills, but occassionally he did forget. Maybe she'd start gently reminding him in future. She thought she could just get to her desk in peace and forget about last night. When she came into the office, Kenny said:

"Are you okay Elena? What happened to your cheek?" He asked pointing.

* * *

"Fell flat on my face running for the bus. Kenny with you and your Holly, about we go out for a little four-some next week, It'll be on Tommy and me? How about we go to that new Chinese that's just opened?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"Sure" Kenny says with a nod. "Do you want a tea, or coffee?" He asked.

Little did Elena know that later on today she'd been needing something stronger than a tea or coffee. By the time she would meet up with Kenny and his girlfriend, Tommy would be god knows where and she'd be a newly single girl.


	5. Loving that single lifestyle!

A/N This chapter is rated M. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Idea from Tumblr prompts

* * *

"Hey, guys I know we're going out, but I got you guys champagne anyway" Elena said waving the bottle in Holly's face. The blonde frowned before she took it.

"Thanks...where's Tommy?" She asked.

They were standing outside Carolyn's house. Elena assumed Carolyn wasn't in. The ghost cases among others had her ridiculously busy. She didn't want to tell them out here, in the cold just before they were about to have drinks food and fun. She wanted to relax. But they were bound to ask and Elena couldn't be bothered to lie.

"Tommy and I broke up" She said with a shrug.

* * *

"So...you're single?" Kenny asked.

"It's alright, there's plenty more fish out there. Did he dump you?" Holly asked.

"Let's go, we don't wanna be late" Elena said quickly changing the subject. She's booked a taxi. It parks and she marches towards it. Kenny follows her, but his girlfriend races past him and gets in the cab first. "So are you and Tommy still mates?" She asked.

"If we were, he'd be here. You know he'll eat anything" Elena pointed out. She could tell that Holly wanted to ask more questions, but she changed the subject onto Holly's job and her work at school. She was doing tattoo artwork, but she wasn't sure if she would stick to that or move onto textiles.

"Wow! Making your own clothes? Sounds awesome! If you need me to model for you Holly... She began

* * *

"Sorry, I don't think I'm making clothes _your_ size..." Holly trails off making faces at Kenny. He awkwardly brings up the problems with the coffee machine at work and both girls pretend to act interested. They get to the restaurant, they all agree on the buffet. Elena sits across from Kenny while they stare at the menus. They order drinks first and Elena decided to leave them to it, while she goes and gets a plate. She's making her way across the buffet section helping herself to egg rolls and vegetable soup.

"Go easy on that Elena, soup has fat in it as well" Holly cautioned with a soft nod.

"Thanks Hol" Elena said quickly making her way back to the table. Maybe that's why after that dig she mainly spoke to Kenny. They talked about work in coded language. She brought up the tv show Homeland, because she knew Kenny was into it. She asked him why Mr Peanut-butter was his favourite character in Bojack Horseman, because she knew Holly didn't watch it. It was fun to watch his girl, awkwardly fiddle with her pork and Hawaiian rice while Elena and her boyfriend argued.

"Mr Peanut-butter's such an honest person" Kenny claimed.

"So honest that he's cheating on Pickles with Diane?!" Elena asked.

"Diane is leading him on!"

"She didn't put a gun to his head Kenny!" Elena laughed.

* * *

It was a tension filled taxi ride home, until it parked outside of Holly's place. "Come on Kenny" She said holding his hand as she began to get out.

"Hol, I've got work to catch up on, but I'll call you later" Kenny said with a nod. Shooting daggers at Elena, she leaned over to kiss Kenny on the mouth, but had to settle for the cheek instead. "See you later" She said using a fake smile to wave them off. They were silent for most of the ride back. Elena didn't question why the taxi went straight to Carolyn's place. After being a third wheel tonight, It would be nice just to hang out with Kenny for a while.

"I don't think Holly likes me very much"

"I guess she felt left out a bit. She doesn't watch our stuff on Netflix" Kenny said as they both walked up the stairs. So...what really happened with Tommy?" He asked. Elena pursed her lips together and zipped her jacket up.

"We both wanted different things" She said.

"OK, you can come in if you want" Kenny said opening his door as he walked in. Elena followed him and took her shoes off. Kenny pointed in the direction of the living room, but she followed him into the kitchen. Carolyn had a massive, beautiful bright tiled kitchen. She loved just staring at it. She watched him put the kettle on and sat on a chair.

* * *

"I've found a few matches that may be the ghost" Kenny said giving her his phone.

"Cool" she said taking it and scanning through pictures.

"I've also got other pictures as well" Kenny added, putting A-5 zoomed in camera pictures on the table. Elena wasn't really paying attention until she absent-mindedly looked at one picture only to see Tommy. Her Ex, drinking, partying and pill popping. Her ex chugging down medicine bottles from what looked like her cabinet. She scanned the pictures and frowned at her swollen cheek, obviously taken the morning after Tommy accidently hit her.

"You arse-hole!" She spat, getting a photo and scrunching it up. "Why? Why invade my privacy like this?"

"I honestly thought he was beating you up or something!" Kenny soothed. "I just had to make sure you were okay"

* * *

"Ken, you could have just asked me"

"Sure, because victims of abuse _ALWAYS_ come forward. I know about his army history. But PTSD isn't an excuse" Kenny scoffed.

"It was an accident and how is Holly any better? Yes, she's probably never hit you. And sure, Tommy was a pill popping dick. But Holly's a passive aggressive bitch. She's not right for you! And no, I'm not taking it back, have a great night!" Elena fumed, storming out of the kitchen and going through to the hallway.

"El wait!" Kenny shouts running after her. He gently tugs her arm. She lets out a hoarse sigh and stops.

"Is this how it's always gonna be? You and Holly laughing on the side-lines while I move from one fucked up loser to the next?" She asked leaning against the wall. Kenny walks in front of her and hugs her.

"El I haven't told Holly. I just wanted to tell you that _I will_" Kenny promised looking her dead in the eye.

"What?" She says confused as hell.

* * *

"The day I met Holly and we went out for coffee? You told me that one day, I'd be married and no longer be an option for you. And you're wrong. I'll always be an option for you because I can't stop thinking about you" Kenny said as he leaned forward to kiss her. Flattered she kissed him back sliding her hand down his chest as he crowded her against the wall. She liked the way he roughly bit her neck and grabbed her arse through her leggings. It was great to feel wanted.

Feeling how hard he was, she stepped back.

"Mr Kenny Stowton, you have a girl-friend. Holly is blonde, and skinny and gorgeous" She stated regretfully placing her hands by her sides.

"Yeah?" he questions, kissing her softly on the neck before sliding her leggings _and_ her knickers down.

"Sorry about the granny panties" she cringed.

* * *

"You look great, one minute" Kenny said quickly rushing to the kitchen. He came out with a pot of natural yoghurt and Elena burst out laughing.

"Proper lube Kenny, we need safe lube, this isn't Master-chef!" Elena chuckled.

"It's fine, low bacteria, high in fibre, low in fat..."

"But you're not putting it in my mouth!" Elena laughed. A little reluctantly she watches Kenny open the yoghurt, prepare it with his finger, before slowly pushing them inside her. It was cold, but with his kisses on her neck. And gentle whispers of how long he'd waited to do this, the chill felt exciting and almost welcomed. Sure she tensed up as Kenny slipped on protection, and pampered her from the inside out against the wall.

She clutched his back, trying not to tense up too hard. She thought about what Eve would think as his hands stroked the crease of her hip, and his knuckles made circles against her stomach. She began to lean forward and give him a hickie, she turned her head to the side only to see Carolyn, Kenny's mother, at the top of the stairs. Nervous brown eyes, touch on her cold blues. They lock eyes as they're both transfixed in this weird situation.

* * *

Elena's never been the best MI6 officer. Heck, she left for a few months, because she didn't know if she could handle this lifestyle. She dreaded to think what Carolyn thought about her now. Her boss raises her eyebrows as she's watching an average MI6 office worker no less, go to town on her only son. Elena mouths a "sorry" in embarrassment, slightly moaning as his thrusts get harder. She opens her legs slightly wider as she enjoys a sensitive tingle on her clitoris.

"We should...go to my room...if you want?" Kenny says, finally pulling away from her. He kisses her on the forehead. They pulled their clothes on as Eve's assistant looked upstairs.

"Your mum's in...I...I think I heard footsteps?" Elena whispered.

"It doesn't matter, she knows you're here" Kenny grinned. "The amount of times I've heard her with old friends? I think tonight she'll make a special allowance for you" He assured her, as he offered his hand and they rushed upstairs to never finish what they'd started.

* * *

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
